The Strength of Love
by SWaddict1986
Summary: Tahiri hasn't had much time to mourn Anakin's death. Now that the war is over, she finds that her thoughts make her feel weak. Sometimes what a person needs is the love of family.


**Title**: The Strength of Love  
**Beta**: none  
**Rating**: PG  
**WIP/Length**: Complete/ 1,144 words  
**Timeframe**: After the events of the NJO  
**Main Characters**: Tahiri, Leia  
**Notes**: Since I didn't have a beta, let me know if you see anything wrong.  
**Disclaimer**: _Star Wars_ is owned by George Lucas and all the side companies. I am making no money off this.

* * *

Tahiri sat with her head against the doorframe and her arms around her knees, staring at the bed. The room sometimes shimmered with unshed tears, but she would quickly blink them away. Her scar tingled when that weakness began to overcome her.

The Yuuzhan Vong must also remember their dead, for there was no threat of an internal battle as the memories of Anakin flooded her. They left her numb and aching for the past. Only the tears kept her aware of the present.

A spike from the Force startled her, but she recognized the presence immediately. Tahiri kept her focus on Anakin's room, not even bothering to look up as Leia crossed her path and sat down next to her.

The two sat in silence, lost in their thoughts for an indeterminate amount of time. Tahiri waited for Leia to speak.

"It's eerie and unsettling, but I find that I can't stay away from this room for very long. I know it and I feel it, but I still can't – I don't want to believe that my youngest son is gone."

Tahiri closed her eyes, denying her body the reaction to Leia's sorrow. "I don't want to believe it either," she whispered.

"Tahiri, I know you two were…I know you had finally admitted your feelings to each other." Tahiri opened her eyes and arched an eyebrow. It wasn't like Leia to beat around the bush, especially when romance was involved.

Leia nodded as if she could read Tahiri's thoughts. "Your love was strong and would have escalated quickly if you had been given the time." She choked on the last words and had to take a deep breath before continuing. "You would have been my daughter, probably before the end of the war."

Tahiri closed her eyes again, willing herself not to cry. She had lost another family, this time before it even began.

"I want you to know that despite the fact there was nothing official, I do consider you my daughter."

Tahiri's eyes opened quickly and she glared at Leia. She swallowed her anger, but the words still came out terse. "I do not need your pity."

She almost felt guilty at the enhanced pain that crossed Leia's features.

"It's not out of pity," Leia said. "It's out of love. Both Han and I share the love that Anakin had for you."

_It's not the same_, Tahiri thought. She forced herself not to lash out, to think like a Jedi. It wasn't Leia's fault that she was angry and depressed. She knew that Leia was aware that the love was different.

Tahiri opened her mouth, but closed it almost immediately. Some words were too weak to be spoken aloud…but had to be said at times anyway.

"Did he?" Tahiri asked tentatively. She tucked her knees in closer to her chest and stared at her bare feet. "Did he really love me that much?"

Leia put an arm around Tahiri, relieved when the girl didn't pull away. "Of course he did, sweetheart. You helped him break out of his shell, and always knew how to brighten up his day. His eyes shone when you were around; no one else would have ever been able to claim his heart. I don't think he was complete without you."

Tahiri looked up, blinking back her tears again, but was unable to keep the despair out of her voice. "Then why won't he appear to me?"

Unconsciously, Leia wrapped her other arm around Tahiri and pulled her closer. She was surprised when Tahiri leaned her head on her shoulder. It took her a moment to answer Tahiri's question.

"I wish I had an answer for that."

The two stayed in that position for a few minutes until Tahiri shifted away uncomfortably. She rubbed the scar on her forehead before running her hand over her face. Leia had closed her eyes and was leaning her head against the wall, waiting on Tahiri this time to break the silence.

"Why are you so accepting of me?"

Leia opened her eyes and tilted her head to the side in thought.

"After everything that's happened," Tahiri clarified, "After all that I put you through, why would you consider me to be another daughter?"

"That wasn't all you, Tahiri," Leia practically whispered. "You were able to fight off the evil, and to have your love for my son bring you back. That overcame any wrong you may have done. If I was able to forgive _Vader_, how could I not forgive you?"

"Riina wasn't evil," Tahiri said. "Especially not like Vader."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Anakin have a vision of you as a Dark Jedi?"

Tahiri looked away and didn't say anything.

"You are strong, Tahiri. You were never given a true opportunity to be a child, and this war has forced you to grow up even faster. Your age may mark you as a teenager, but your experiences make you an adult. I have tried so hard to prevent that from happening with my children and their friends but I can't…"

Leia broke off in a sob. She reached for Tahiri's hand, holding it between the two of hers. She shifted her body so that she could look the girl in her eyes.

"Allow yourself, if only for a few moments at a time, to let go of the burden you hold. Your decision to turn from the hatred Riina created was probably the greatest decision you will make in your life. Now you need to rest, both mentally and physically. Know that you aren't alone, that you will never be alone. Han and I will always be here to help you, support you, and yes, to forgive you no matter the circumstance. Just like we've promised our other children."

Tahiri clenched her jaw as she stared in those brown eyes. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Leia's hands moved up her arms and cupped her shoulders in a half-hug.

"Don't hesitate to call on us."

Leia started to get up when Tahiri finally spoke. Leia remained in a crouch and continued to meet Tahiri's gaze.

"I don't know how."

"If you open your heart, you will find out." Tahiri nodded again as Leia pat her hand and left.

Tahiri stayed sitting with her knees tucked to her chest, thinking about all that Leia had said. She closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and allowed the memories of Anakin to overtake her. She felt the tears build up and fought the instinct to hold them back. She also ignored the tingling of her scar.

_Leia is one of the strongest people I know_, she thought. _Crying don't make her weak_.

Tahiri opened her eyes and watched as Anakin's room blurred even more.

_I love you Anakin, and I miss you_.

This time she let the tears flow.


End file.
